


An Avenger's Promotion

by bi_furious1



Series: Black Widow: The Sub-Missions [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Widow is moving up the ranks, with Maria testing all her attributes. But her greatest test of dedication has yet to come; Sharon Carter also has potential to be assessed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avenger's Promotion

This story is a sequel to ‘An Avenger’s Initiation’, taking place just after Avengers Assemble and containing the characters of Natasha Romanoff, Sharon Carter and Maria Hill.

 

 

Location: The Mercer Hotel, SoHo, New York.

Lat: 38N 53’ 33.78” Long: 77S 3’ 38.91”

 

“Ahhh! Nothing’s been the same since New York!" 

 

Natasha Romanoff yelped, shuddering under another hard impact as the firm hand met its target once more, the ball that had been in her mouth disappearing into the darkness.

 

“Well that’s literally the understatement of this century.” Maria Hill replied coldly, shaking out her fingers, her calm drawl noticeably clipped as her breathing settled: 

 

“But you’ve proven to be quite an asset.”

 

The brunette continued to circle her target menacingly, crystal blue eyes inspecting the younger agent carefully. Walking slowly, the Deputy Director allowed her sore fingers to slip across the other woman’s quivering navel.

 

These little ‘calibration’ sessions still occurred regularly, at least as regularly as being the Deputy head of S.H.I.E.L.D would allow. In her off hours Maria normally liked to get far from work, preferring cocktails and young, naive women, to difficult fellow Agents. For Natasha she made an exception. That did not mean however, that she couldn’t relax and enjoy herself. 

 

Maria had spent months molding the girl before her, making the redhead loyal and subservient; well, at least to her. That came with advantages, like being able to take her ‘work’ home. That was why the Redhead was currently naked in a New York hotel room. 

 

At least with Natasha she could expect discretion; the girl was stubborn but ultimately professional and the brunette doubted the ‘Black Widow’ wanted the word getting out that she was regularly spanked by the Deputy Head of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Maria smiled; proud of the asset she had crafted.

However, while Natasha was naked, the brunette knew the girl was holding something back. The Redhead’s creamy skin was soft and exposed, her full, perfect curves were bare and on display. The former assassin’s hands were chained high above her head, forcing the level 6 agent to stretch, practically on tiptoes. Stepping backward, Maria observed her subject.

 

“You’ve lost weight,” Maria stated bluntly, shirking off the top-half of her skintight grey uniform to reveal a black t-shirt underneath, throwing the garment over a nearby chair before beginning to circle the redhead once more.

 

Natasha bowed her head, aware she could not use her hands to cover herself, to do anything other than stand perfectly still and let her superior agent ogle her sore, naked body. She could never get used to being objectified:

 

“Thank you,” Natasha replied awkwardly twisting in her bonds.

 

Fwwwack! The redhead winced as the firm hand crashed against her vulnerable behind for what felt like the millionth time; causing burning flesh to jiggle. 

 

"HSSssss!!" Natasha gasped, baring her teeth as shuddered, chains rattling.

 

“Not a compliment Agent Romanoff.”

 

Natasha scowled; Agent Hill always wanted her curves to be fuller, her skin to be softer. The Black Widow hated it; she had trained in some of the darkest places on Earth, she had fought and helped win the first recorded battle against extraterrestrial life! Yet instead of wanting her stronger, her superior made her soft and more vulnerable; All to aid in her ability to seduce targets.

 

Maria stepped into the light, moving forward until their faces were millimeters apart, lips grazing those of her subject. Feeling the attack hand move to cup her cheek, Natasha closed her eyes, waiting for a blow that never came: Instead another hand closed around her pussy.

 

“Mmmm…” Natasha melted, eyelashes fluttering, immediately falling into her superiors embrace. The redhead cursed under her breath; over time she had become increasingly pliable, Agent Hill learning how best to manipulate her sexuality.

"Y-you know, these session-ssss, they're not... I-I've been reliable, a team play-ahhh!" the tied agent gasped.

 

Stepping back around the redhead, Maria kept her hands where her Agent needed them. Embracing the naked girl from behind, the brunette lightly rested her chin on the Russian’s shoulder, speaking directly into her ear:

 

“You’ve done well lately Agent Romanoff, this city would have been destroyed without you and I could see how such a victory, to have such powerful friends now... Well a girl could easily become big headed… and neither of us want that.”

 

Natasha nodded breathlessly, opening her mouth only to be cut off by Agent Hill’s fingers tickling her inner thigh. Biting her lower lip the redhead suppressed the urge to tremble as a hand skimmed up over her snatch; digits gliding over wet folds. 

 

Natasha gasped and twitched in pleasure, forcing Maria to tighten her grip around the girl’s waist. She knew the redhead well; Natasha had a tendency to snap, striking instinctively when things were out of her control. Now tightly intertwined, the brunette moved her lips so that they were millimeters from her Agent’s ear:

 

“You’ve been such a good girl,” Maria whispered as she ran a fingertip lightly over Natasha’s clit, forcing the redhead to shudder in her grasp, cufflinks rattling: “You’re a real player now Romanoff, the right Agent in the right place at the right time. If you’re prepared to give a little more there could be no limit to your potential.”

 

“Meaning?” gasped the restrained Agent, eyes rolling to the back of her head; unsure whether her nerves stemmed from the prospect of promotion, or embarrassment at her situation; Agent Hill’s fingers sending lightning bolts of pleasure into her belly:

 

“You’re unghh- upping my security clearance?”

 

“Well…” Maria said gently, positioning a finger on either side of the swollen bud and rubbing them back and forth gently: “My intention has always been to show you that you have no limits, to make you more… flexible. You could be so much more.”

 

Natasha sighed involuntarily and found herself leaning into Maria, feeling familiar PVC armour against her bare skin; wanting more contact. Over the months since their first ‘calibration’ session, the redhead had become increasingly familiar with the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, and in-spite of her better judgment, affection had become a unwanted side-affect. At least, that was how she rationalized enjoying these encounters so much, why else would she keep coming back?

 

“You see Agent Romanoff, its all about… finding the right pressure points,” the brunette continued, flicking a digit over Natasha’s clit, causing the girl to instantly spasm, her hips jerking violently against her superior, unintentionally winding the other woman.

 

“Why?” The redhead panted hoarsely.

 

Maria responded casually, even as her own arousal mounted: “because with the right pressure anyone can be controlled.”

 

Natasha’ thighs shook and her green eyes widened as the brunette’s fingers touched her intimately once again. Twitching and jerking in time, the redhead swallowed her pride as her superior played with her easily. Natasha, who always liked to appear composed, found herself now lost in the pleasurable haze the Deputy head of S.H.I.E.L.D created for her.

 

Maria on the other hand, was in total control, aware of the warmth spreading from her loins throughout the rest of her tensed body. The brunette knew this was not for her, that she was just supposed to be keeping an inferior in-line; but there are perks to any job. 

 

“Make me cum,” Maria said simply, stilling her hands against Natasha’s pussy as she spoke.

 

Natasha blinked hard sweat dripping from her brow, wishing her superior would just finish the job:

 

“How?” Natasha croaked, “I’m chained up!”

 

Maria smirked, pressing her torso against the younger agent:

 

“I’ve seen you take out 4 enemy combatants while tied to a chair. Use your imagination!”

 

Agent Hill brought her hips forward suddenly, slapping her pelvis against the redhead’s perfect ass. Natasha shuddered; behind still tender from its earlier spanking:

 

“Remember you must be flexible Romanoff; we live and die at two ends of a spectrum.” The brunette moved her left hand, tantalisingly stroking the agent’s pussy: “first the pleasure...” Fwwack! Maria’s other hand slapped a voluptuous reddened cheek, making the Black Widow’s eyes water: “and then the pain.”

 

Leaning forward tentatively, the redhead pivoted, rising higher on her toes, full, firm behind pressing against her superior’s fully clad pussy. How could she possibly be expected to press against her superior, whilst also overcoming the intense burning this would induce in her beaten rear? Natasha set her jaw; electing to rise to the challenge.

 

Maria bit her lip, clear blue eyes flickering as the bruised globes began to grind into her nethers, the thin material of her uniform only adding to the delicious friction.

 

Natasha began too flex the strong muscles in her legs, moving her weight from one to another. In time Agent Hill slid her fingers against her core once more, perhaps as a incentive, but more likely just to stimulate further desperation. With every turn of her own hand the young redhead twisted rhythmically against Maria, sore cheeks rubbing against sensitive pussy lips with a determined insistence.

 

That’s it Nat- Agent Romanoff,” Maria gasped accidentally, her hot breath tickling the hairs on the back of her Agent’s neck as the brunette's eyes closed. Internally she cursed; it was careless to show weakness, just because she spent a lot of time molding this agent did not mean she could be given any additional familiarity. So instead Maria pressed her advantage:

 

“That’s it... good girl! Now pressss harder…”

 

Natasha shunted backwards immediately, suppressing a yelp as nerve endings flared; the pain in her backside sending even more sparks of pleasure throughout her system. Eyes watering, the girl’s brow furrowed in concentration; just staying upright now was increasingly difficult.

 

The redhead knew she herself was close: Agent Hill’s short, long, straight fringe brushed her cheek, and her scent, the smell of PVC and nice soap, wafted up her nose. Natasha was well aware she shouldn’t get off on this, the humiliation of her situation making it all the more difficult. And yet she could feel the climax building in her belly. And for that she would need permission.

 

“Agent Hill…?” Natasha gasped, feeling small and uncertain.

 

“No,” Maria moaned, still coaxing her Agent as she made tighter, quicker circles with her fingertips: “Not yet.”

 

Natasha whimpered in frustration, swiveling her hips more desperately, defying her own need to coax an orgasm from her superior. Perspiration dripping down the girl’s back, she twisted and flexed, tensing her muscles to toughen her stance and increase the friction between them. Her ass hurt like hell; yet Natasha was so close to heaven.

 

Rolling her hips, the redhead wriggled against Maria with no regard for herself. For the brunette the sensation was indescribable; to know she had turned the troubled refugee into a dedicated agent, to reap the benefits of her own teaching. The pleasure soon became too much even for her; if she didn’t let the girl go the brunette knew the situation could become unbalanced for her. That would be unacceptable:

 

“You- hmmmm! Ahh.. You may cum.”

 

And that was all it took. Natasha arched against her superior’s body and let her head lull back, wide green eyes rolling as she felt an intense, desperate pleasure course through her body on command. Tensing all over, she felt weak, but managed to press her whole weight backward against Agent Hill, knees almost buckling as she her behind met the brunette’s pussy once more.

 

Feeling the redhead spasm in her arms, her ass tensing into her crotch was more than Maria could take and she came against the young agent before her. Shuddering she swallowed a deep groan, squeezing her eyes tightly shut tightly; absorbing the girl’s orgasm while suppressing her own.

 

The two women stayed locked like this for less than 10 seconds. Having endeavoured to use her body to elicit as much pleasure from the brunette as she could, Natasha hung limply from her bonds; holding her upright. 

 

Feeling Agent Hill’s hands move up her sides slowly, the redhead thought nothing of it, continuing to sway in place. Suddenly she heard a clunk and flinched, only to feel her wrists slip free of their constraints. Falling backward, Agent Hill caught her, supporting the weight of the girl as she stumbled backward, loose arms dropping uselessly to her sides.

 

“Stand up Agent Romanoff,” Maria instructed tersely, attempting to recover her own composure.

 

Natasha stumbled upright and turned to face her superior. Blinking hard, the redhead wiped the sweat from her brow, brushing unkempt wavy hair from her eyes before staring at the other agent incredulously. Slipping deftly around her back, Natasha’s fingers lightly grazed the stinging flesh of her beaten behind. The redhead gasped as they made contact, eyes watering. Flushed, out of breath and tearful, Natasha asked the question she was afraid of:

 

“How can I give more?”

 

Maria smiled, moving forward so her own hands could capture her counterpart’s on her tender rear. Running a finger threateningly between Natasha’s cheeks, the redhead could only bite her lip as the brunette responded:

 

“I want you to practice some manipulation techniques on one of our junior agents, to see if you have what it takes to truly own any situation. 

 

Natasha nodded slowly, before asking a question almost flirtatiously: “And I assume by manipulate, you mean?…”

 

Agent Hill sighed, cutting Natasha off wearily with an intrusive finger: 

 

“Save it Romanoff, you’re a rising star. So think of this as a means to an end. First I broke you down, now you build yourself back up. I need you to prove you can handle real authority. Soon you’ll have access to the most high profile information on the planet. Stuff is happening now that would blow your mind. No more red tape, break this agent in and I’ll know you’re ready.”

 

“So how is this different from my previous engagements?” Natasha asked carefully, gasping as Agent Hill pulled away, finally releasing her burning cheeks.  
Maria smirked, eyebrow raised:

 

“Because this time there is no cover identity. This time Natasha Romanoff will use her known alias as the Black Widow to engage a fellow agent.”

 

Natasha blanched: “How will that help raise my profile?”

 

Maria considered the question warily, turning away as she finally responded:

 

“Being is a matter of circumstance... Sex is like the truth. You Natasha, can be all things, to all people, all the time.”

 

“That’s a tough way to live,” Nat grumbled, still aware of her sore flesh and her exhaustion from what had just transpired.

 

“In our line of business, it’s a good way not to die,” Maria replied honestly.

 

Natasha considered her situation:

 

“Who’s the target?”

 

Maria smiled, the redhead had become so obedient: “A relatively small fish, not a politician but she has some pull with the old guard at S.H.I.E.L.D; Hence the chip on her shoulder I’d like you to remove.” 

 

Agent Hill reached for the back of her utility belt, retrieving a small tablet. Keying in the security code, the brunette held up the screen for Natasha to see.

 

Looking down at the device, the redhead’s eyes widened, staring back up at her superior in disbelief:

 

“You can’t be serious?”

 

….

 

 

Location: 3414 North Street, Georgetown, Washington DC

 

Lat: 16N 55’ 12.06” Long: 72N 56’ 7.09”

 

The young blonde woman walked back to her apartment wearily, just another girl in a suit, tired after a long day. The small brownstone apartment block she lived in was empty this late into the night and nobody passed her as she strutted into the stairwell that rose to her floor.

 

The pretty blonde climbed slowly, making her way up three storeys. Once she had reached the appropriate level she turned right, continuing along a dimly lit corridor. Passing her neighbors’ closed doors she moved more brusquely, keen to be home.

 

As she drew closer to her door the woman sighed; tired of the uncomfortable attire her work demanded, tugging irritably at the hem of the short gray skirt she was so desperate to remove. 

 

The young woman’s appearance ultimately gave off a professional, yet non-threatening impression. Every item of clothing was tight but a little masculine, emphasizing her curves and pert assets while reminding everyone this wasn’t the forties; a woman must be taken seriously. Anyone who laid eyes on her would have guessed she were an upstart political correspondent, or an advertising executive: They would have been wrong.

 

Arriving at her front door she froze, hearing music coming from her own apartment. Pressing an ear to the wood, the dark blonde listened intently, swiping obstructive dyed, wavy locks of loose hair behind her ear. Marvin Gaye, Trouble Man soundtrack; She had not left it on. Pulling keys from her jacket pocket, the girl had a second thought. 

 

This was when her civilian façade faded, albeit momentarily. Retrieving her custom FNX-45 Tactical pistol from its holster beneath the svelte suit jacket, the woman quickly attached its silencer, opening the door as quietly as possible.

 

Sharon Carter quickly scanned the room for intruders, or any potential booby traps, before pulling the door closed behind her. Covering the space with her gun, she quickly surveyed the open living room and kitchen, before moving toward her bedroom; barrel raised.

 

At this point it would have apparent to any observer Miss Carter was a rookie: nerves obvious on her pretty face; proficient but green. The girl was in fact a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, trained in covert operations and situational intelligence. New to the agency, Sharon was aware that this intrusion was not to be taken lightly. It was one thing to be robbed; that could happen to anyone. But the door had still been locked and the intruder was brazenly playing her music. Sharon might be new to the job but she wasn’t stupid; somebody wanted attention, i.e. a home invasion by a professional. And that was hardly good news.

 

The source of the music was definitely her own room, which she crept toward uncertainly. Realising that attempting to enter stealthily would only give her intruder time to react, the space wasn’t exactly large, Sharon decided to go in fast and low.

 

Bursting through the door Sharon covered the corners immediately, chocolate brown eyes darting between possible attack vectors before finding the intruder. Leveling her gun at the unidentified person, the blonde blinked hard, her surprise entrance being met not by resistance, but instead the inclined form of a bent over woman, perfect ass facing her way.

 

The behind in question didn’t flinch at Sharon’s entrance, instead forcing the blonde to stare at tight blue jeans straining against full, rounded cheeks. Shaking her head in disbelief, the young agent regained her focus:

 

“Freeze!” Sharon barked, “Turn slowly, hands on your head. Unless you’re feeling lucky?!”

 

Natasha Romanoff smirked, her eyes sparkling with amusement as the redhead replied sarcastically:

 

“Well done Carter, you caught me.”

 

Sharon, blanched, raised gun twitching:

 

“A-agent Romanoff?! You broke into my apartment!??”

 

“I wouldn’t have guessed you were into classic jazz,” Natasha responded, turning back to the cabinet and stopping the record while continuing to survey the blonde’s vinyl collection.

 

“They’re part of my family’s collection,” Sharon responded, dumbstruck; unsure what to make of the intrusion. If S.H.I.E.L.D had ordered her termination they were going about it strangely, especially since they refused to promote her above level 3 access; the blonde barely knew anything!

 

“How’s field training going?” Natasha asked, lazily arching her back to reach the bottom row of albums, ignoring the gun trained on her.

 

“Just started my fourth week,” Sharon responded dryly, attempting to aim at the intruder in-spite of the obvious distraction of an unmissable behind, “didn’t think I’d be shooting anyone till Friday though, especially not the Black Widow...”

 

The redhead snickered, finally righting graciously, before turning to properly observe her opponent:

 

“You could try Carter. Anyway, I come in peace.”

 

Sharon raised an eyebrow: “Welcome guests come through the front door.”

 

The tired agent did however, drop her guard slightly; lowering the gun to her hip and moving toward the centre of the room, barrel however still trained on the redhead. Sharon maintained a cool demeanor in-spite of her amazement; after all it wasn’t everyday you found the infamous Black Widow in your apartment:

 

“I must be making some waves at the office if you’re here?” Sharon asked, keen to appear nonchalant, “what brings you to my bedroom?”

 

Natasha eyed the girl carefully, leaning against the edge of the wooden cabinet only to immediately regret the move; pain igniting across her sore cheeks; still tender from her ‘calibration session’ days earlier. Suppressing a groan, the redhead forced a smile, crossing her arms as she replied:

 

“I’m here to see if you have what it takes to move up.”

 

Sharon scowled: “My operator keeps saying I won’t make the cut.”

 

Natasha shook her head, short, straightened hair swishing about her neck:

 

“Rumlow is an asshole. With my recommendation you could bypass him.”

 

Sharon stared at her intruder, twisting a high heel into the carpet apprehensively as she absorbed this admittedly tantalising new information, before looking up once more:

 

“And why would you come here to offer me a favour?”

 

“My superior believes you could be a special asset,” Natasha responded dryly.

 

“And you usually handle recruitment?” Sharon asked, suspicion spreading across her pretty features.

 

“Only in special cases,” Natasha said, stepping away from the cabinet to saunter across the room. Sharon noted the fellow Agent’s attire as she moved closer, eyes scanning for signs of a weapon:

 

The redhead wore tightly fitting, practical clothing, dressed essentially as a civilian; although undoubtedly prepared for any eventuality. With her figure hugging blue jeans Natasha wore thigh high boots and an orange tank top; the colour dangerously close to clashing with her hair. Naturally Agent Romanoff made it work. Over this the redhead wore a tan leather jacket, still tight, but more than spacious enough to conceal a weapon.

 

Stepping uncomfortably close to the blonde, Natasha looked her up and down, squaring off with the uppity rookie. 

 

At her current level Carter was near the bottom of the ladder and she knew it; a low level intelligence operative with a lot to prove. Her attire reflected this: Natasha noted that the girl’s light grey garment followed her curves nicely, even if the short jacket and mid-thigh skirt restricted effective attack strategies. Good to know if Sharon were to be overly defensive.

 

“I can handle myself Agent Romanoff,” Sharon spoke, her voice tinged with bitterness, “I don’t want anyone’s help.”

 

“You’ve got good grades and a valuable last name Carter,” Natasha shot back, “but your combat scores aren’t great and that chip on your shoulder concerns the directors. Few women ever make the big leagues. Being a top ranking Agent at S.H.I.E.L.D basically means saving the world, a lot. Could you handle that?”

 

“What are you asking me to do?” Sharon asked incredulously, staring back at her colleague.

 

“I make my own luck Carter, how about you? Do you feel lucky?” Natasha replied accusingly, placing her hands on her hips and staring the girl down: “Cos I’m asking what are you prepared to do?”

 

Sharon bit her tongue, considering her answer; on the one hand allowing a superior to press her advantage angered the blonde. She shouldn’t have to grovel to rise through the ranks, And yet she had a feeling the answer to this question could rapidly change her circumstances for the better.

 

So what would she do to be a higher-ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agent, to be a part of a world-saving organisation? Carter had joined with good intentions, hoping to follow in her grandmother’s footsteps: Peggy Carter had redefined covert intelligence, saved so many lives. Was it wrong that she could barely make a dent in the same organisation??

 

Looking back into Agent Romanoff’s eyes, Sharon said what she knew the redhead wanted to hear:

 

“I’d do Anything...”

 

Natasha smiled gently, stepping even further into the girl’s personal space. As she sauntered closer, the redhead gently pushed the still raised gun aside, until they were practically nose-to-nose:

 

“Good.” The redhead said lightly: “So prove it.”

 

Leaning in she captured the other girl in a bruising kiss, taking the younger agent by surprise with her speed and intention.

 

Stumbling backward, Sharon, blinked, eyes wide and confused, her weapon falling to her side in their compromising embrace.

 

The blonde struggled to think as Natasha’s full-pouting lips crashed against her own, attempting to retain some semblance of composure. 

 

Feeling her back collide with the wall, Sharon gasped into Agent Romanoff’s mouth. Not missing a beat, the redhead plunged her tongue deep into the startled girl’s throat, gripping her chin to hold her target in place. 

 

Lost for a response, Sharon closed her eyes, trying to think as her tonsils were pleasurably attacked; she had not expected foiling her home invasion to go this way.

 

Natasha tasted her colleague with determination, allowing her tongue to swipe against the other girl’s; In-spite of some initial frostiness this was ultimately going just as she wanted.

 

Pulling away Sharon gasped for air, attempting to straighten up and recompose herself even as the redhead leant in for more. Brushing dark blonde hair aside, Romanoff immediately moved her lips to her exposed neck.

 

“This is how you want to gauge my dedication?!” Sharon choked out, eyelids flickering as agent Romanoff sucked on her pulse-point greedily: “And I suppose this is just my lucky day?”

 

“Mmm hmm...” Natasha replied disinterestedly, before using her tongue to taste the shell of the girl’s ear.

 

“And-and I also suppose you went through this too, to get your position?!”

 

Natasha paused, reddening slightly; glad the blonde could not see her face:

 

“How did you think I made a name for myself?”

 

“This coming from the best liar in the business,” Sharon panted, absorbing this information whilst still attempting to come to terms with these unprofessional circumstances.

 

Natasha grinned: “It helps to have a silver tongue, let me just show you how it works…”

 

Sharon gasped as her colleague slipped the soft pink implement into her ear; chocolate brown eyes rolling backward as she unconsciously swooned.

 

Momentarily distracted, Sharon could only moan as the other female agent tipped her head to her side; pulling her into another ravenous kiss.

 

The superior Agent rolled against her counterpart as the kiss deepened, Natasha pressing their taught young bodies together; the redhead’s fuller curves meeting Sharon’s more lithe form. Holding the back of her head, the blonde could only groan as Natasha’s fingers drifted through her sleek, wavy dyed blonde hair.

 

Between kisses however, Natasha overlaid information somewhat aggressively; it was important that the girl knew what she was in for:

 

“To become-mmhh, a top tier-ummpgh, agent, you have to-fffmm, give up your-ahhh, sense of self. Pwwwh- only the mission matters.”

 

The superior agent was tempted to mount the other girl, but thought better of it; the blonde had to come to her. Pressing the air from Carter’s lungs, she mashed their lips together urgently, momentarily silencing any reply.

 

Meanwhile Sharon couldn’t clear her head, becoming lost in the sensation even as she was briefed; Natasha was an amazing kisser.

 

Gradually Agent Romanoff shifted, seemingly calming down. Slipping a leg between the blonde’s bare thighs, she used her knee to create a greater, massaging pressure against the girl’s crotch, while the demanding hand in her dyed locks loosening. The voluptuous redhead tipped her face to the left, before letting her tongue glide against its counterpart, finally allowing the young Agent some much needed air.

 

“I-If I do this-mmm.. I-I move up? Unngh! ..some decent assignments?” Sharon asked hopefully between kisses, attempting to use a hand to hold-off Agent Romanoff’s questing leg.

 

Natasha didn’t miss a beat, playing with the girl expertly even as she met her eyes: “Sure.”

 

Sliding a hand down to Carter’s wrist, Natasha disarmed the younger woman easily, twisting the gun from her grasp and letting it fall onto the carpet.

 

Sharon gasped, feeling defenseless as she watched, open-mouthed as her colleague shirked of her tan leather jacket and threw it aside, asking an uneasy question as the other woman proceeded to slip the charcoal grey suit from her own shoulders: 

 

“Is any of this on the record?”

 

Natasha snorted, genuinely amused: 

 

“What do you think?”

 

“So none of this will be…”

 

“You know my reputation,” Agent Romanoff responded flatly, catching the young blonde's eyes, immediately cutting the girl off: 

 

“Actions speak louder than any words could.”

 

Sharon anxiously looked around the room, brown eyes darting to her posters, her record player, avoiding Agent Romanoff's intense stare as she spoke: “Right, because…” 

 

“Carter, say my name…” Natasha instructed, cutting the blonde off once again.

 

“Natasha Romanoff,” Sharon said, surprised by the sudden lack of levity in the redhead’s tone; replaced by clipped steeliness. 

 

“No, that’s just another cover. Say the one that matters," the superior agent ordered, taking the girl's hip and pulling her in till their bodies were practically flush. 

 

Sharon blinked, for the first time intimidated by her fellow agent as she was reminded of Natasha’s reputation, feeling a hand slip down around the back of her bare thigh. Looking the woman nervously in the eyes, she replied slowly:

 

“Black Widow…”

 

“Exactly” Natasha said flatly: Moving swiftly the redhead tugged the tight hem of Carter’s skirt up around her crotch. Finding the elastic of the girl’s knickers, Natasha dove in, fingers trailing over short hair to reach their intended destination.

 

Sharon flinched, jerking in place and grabbing at the other Agent’s wrist as the redhead stroked her pussy. Blinking hard, the dark blonde held herself steady, gritting her teeth and staring defiantly back at her superior agent as she was rudely invaded. The blonde gulped hard as two digits slipped easily inside of her, suppressing panicked arousal and concentrating on maintaining composure; one shuddering breathe at a time.

 

Taking her opponent in, Natasha realized ego was getting the better of her and putting the younger agent on edge. Speaking more gently, she attempted to assure the nervous blonde, even as she began teasing her pussy lips:

 

“Relax, okay?”

 

Sharon nodded weakly, before flexing involuntarily: two fingers still buried in her delicate snatch. 

 

Removing her hand, Sharon flinched, embarrassed she had been so easily taken. Replacing her skirt gingerly, the blonde looked back up at the superior agent. Natasha raised an eyebrow, amused, before bringing the digits to her mouth, slipping wet fingers between her lips. Glancing into the girl’s amazed eyes, the redhead tasted the young agent, savoring the warm cream on her palette before she swallowed.

 

“Mmmm... You taste; soo good,” Natasha purred seductively.

 

Momentarily entranced, Sharon was at a loss, stepping closer; drawn to the erotic display:

 

“Are we even...”

 

“Shhhh...” Natasha said, smiling at the other agent as she moved into range. Hands sliding down her spine, Natasha reached for the blonde’s waist once more:

 

“Let’s just skirt the issue, shall we?”

 

Deftly undoing the clasp at the small of Carter’s back, Natasha lowered the zipper, slipping a hand across the dark blonde’s unsuspecting behind.

 

Sharon bit her lip as she felt the garment come loose around her hip, the skirt falling between her ankles. Within a second Agent Romanoff had replaced it; lifting the back of her shirt, a firm hand immediately grasping the lacy black knickers that covered her heart shaped ass, pulling the girl up and against her.

 

Carter quivered in anticipation as one of Natasha’s palm cupped a full cheek, squeezing indelicately, distracting her from the other that tiptoed over the light fabric around her hip; protecting her pussy.

 

“So you’ve done this before?” Sharon asked uncomfortably, aware the other agent was sizing her up with those deep green eyes.

 

“Well..” Natasha responded distractedly, moving her hands to unbutton the girl’s blue shirt, opening it slowly to reveal supple round breasts encased in a matching black bra, “Let’s just say I’ve had some training.” 

 

Nodding, Agent Carter took some initiative and peeled the shirt off her shoulders. Natasha studied the dark blonde’s smooth skin, a finger tracing the girl’s collar bone before slipping around her torso and down her ribs. Revelling in her freedom to enjoy the Agent, Natasha twanged the elastic supporting a delicate breast. For all her defensiveness, Agent Carter was surprisingly resilient; barely twitching. Although clearly nervous, the girl put up a brave frontage: Natasha liked that. Now standing in nothing but her underwear and high heels, the girl even managed to flirt a little:

 

“Am I everything you were expecting?”

 

Natasha smirked, inspecting nice curves before meeting dark brown eye: “actually you’re even better.” 

 

Still somewhat apprehensive, Sharon nevertheless felt her heart flutter a little and allowed the superior agent to slip a hand beneath her bosoms. It was nice to be appreciated for a change and Romanoff sure knew what she was doing; fingers brushing and squeezing her chest expertly. With their intoxicatingly close proximity, the redhead’s massaging touch and the natural alluring odor this woman gave off, Sharon struggled to focus, afraid to get more involved in this encounter even as her nipples hardened. 

 

Looking up from her own boobs, Sharon’s eyes caught the redhead’s delicious pouting lips, so near to her own face. Tearing her gaze away, the blonde made eye contact once again:

 

“Is all this foreplay necessary?”

 

“I just thought I’d help you relax,” the redhead said defensively; actually offended by the girl’s passive resistance. By now her charm usually defused such questions.

 

Biting her lip, Sharon followed the other agent’s lead, raising her own hands up to the redhead's taught torso, still clad in a tight orange top. Moving her hands up slowly, she tentatively captured Romanoff’s fully clad breasts in her hands:

 

“I just figured if you were wanting someone to fondle you’d just take a fresh recruit.”

 

Natasha smirked, impressed by the other girl’s attempt at exploration. Moving her own palms to join the young agent’s, Natasha added a little extra pressure, forcing the dark blonde to squeeze her magnificent bust.

 

“Believe me, you’re more than green enough,” Natasha responded naughtily.

 

Sharon gulped, confused; yet still undeniably aroused.

 

Realising the girl would need to be handled carefully, Natasha led her gently to the waiting bed. Dropping carelessly onto the grey duvet, the redhead tugged Carter with her, pulling the girl into her lap.

 

It was patronising to be handled like this, but Sharon decided not to argue; given that she was definitely going to go through with this. What choice did she have? At least this way she got the chance to come out on top, both professional and literally. 

 

Turning to face the other woman, Sharon made the next move, straddling Agent Romanoff; hoping to gain some advantage, before lowering her weight onto the redhead’s legs and feeling tight jeans brush against her bare skin.

 

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Sharon decided to initiate the next kiss, hoping to control their make-out session. Leaning in, the dyed blonde pressed her lips against their delicious counterpart’s, kissing the redhead deeply. Seconds later she gasped as Romanoff bit her lip, pushing back against the older agent to no avail. 

 

Deciding to put up or shut up, Sharon opened her mouth wide, attacking the other agent’s tongue. For several minutes they made-out intensely; saliva mixing as they nibbled and sucked on one another’s full lips while neither gained supremacy. 

 

Leaning back against crisp sheets, Natasha enjoyed the urgent, competitive kiss, using a hand to pull dark blonde hair from where it had become tangled between their mouths: She had no need to win this little competition; by allowing herself to be taken in this way the redhead had already beaten Carter and now she could let the girl tire herself out with this lip-locking session. 

 

Sharon meanwhile felt overwhelmingly guilty. Was it really worth giving up her dignity to win over the Directors? How could she go about her day-to-day knowing she had compromised her morals and her body to get a better rank? Squeezing her eyes shut, the young, ambitious agent pushed these thoughts down, attempting to concentrate on the task at hand; this was a means to an end after all. For now all that mattered was pleasing this woman’s whims. Ignoring her feelings, Sharon swept her tongue across perfect incisors, wondering how many others had fallen into the Black Widows web.

 

Even Natasha could not have lied about Agent Carter’s performance; the girl was a great kisser. Even on the back foot the girl could really commit, her soft lips sealed against her own. Although frantic, the blonde was also tender, searching for the approval she now desperately needed. 

 

Pulling away finally, Sharon panted heavily, her lips sore from their extended embrace. Reluctantly she began to assess what else was required from her:

 

“So.. How do you want this to go down?”

 

Natasha pondered the question, lightly licking her own plump lips, eyes flitting across the woman’s bare torso: “Well, since you asked so nicely…” she responded, raising her crotch against the other woman’s hip abruptly, catching the blonde off-guard.

 

Jerking in place, Sharon’s eyes widened, realizing there would be no limit to what was expected of her.

 

“I- I don’t know how to...” 

 

“I’ll show you how.” Romanoff interrupted calmly.

 

The young agent took a deep breath; Nodding slowly, she climbed backward off of the redhead, gripping her colleague’s belt as she descended. Unclasping it awkwardly, the blonde drew the snug jeans down long, smooth legs, her superior lifting her behind off the mattress accommodatingly as the tight garment was pulled free of her hips. Becoming tangled in the redheads boots, Sharon cursed inwardly; she was such a novice. Awkwardly she dispensed with them, before finishing the job.

 

Looking at Romanoff’s sexy red knickers Sharon paused; more power clashing. Fingering the lace tentatively, she glanced back at the superior agent for guidance. The redhead smiled at her almost reassuringly.

 

Watching intently as the girl slunk backward, Natasha’s eyes locked onto a nervous, albeit pretty, face. Would Carter yield for S.H.I.E.L.D? 

 

The dark blonde blinked, her brain finally engaging as she came level with the other woman’s crotch, dropping onto her knees. Suddenly she realised how uncomfortably close her mouth was to another woman’s pussy.

 

Looking back up at Agent Romanoff hopefully, Sharon finally spoke up:

 

“You know my family has a lot of pull at S.H.I.E.L.D...” 

 

Natasha shook her head, amazed by the girl’s impertinence, even as she kneel between a superior Agent's legs:

 

“If you don’t put that mouth to better use soon I will close it permanently Carter," Natasha threatened. 

 

The redhead reached down, cupping the Agent’s wobbling chin, forcing her to look her dead in the eye:

 

“We do whatever it takes, remember?”

 

The girl nodded slowly as the redhead ran a calming hand through her wavy dyed locks. Sharon could take a hint; death threats aside, the Russian was pretty convincing.

 

Natasha smiled down at Carter, though she made no move to do anything. Continuing to gently muss the girl’s hair, she just held her there; both women waiting for the dyed blonde to work up the courage to take the plunge. Natasha could wait all night. 

 

Reaching for the redhead’s waist, Sharon gripped the hem of her knickers, the girl slowly tugging the lacy cotton down; eyes finally finding their target.

 

Natasha smirked, cradling the young Agent’s head in her hands as her mouth opened in awe, the redhead opening her thighs in turn, welcoming in her prey. A feeling of desire, intermingled with an odd sentimentality came over Natasha; Carter was just so easy to manipulate. Targets often weren’t so young and naïve and in most cases she did most of the legwork. Even fewer returned the favour. It was nice to be in a position of power for once, to have an agent so willing to please her.

 

Tentatively, Sharon leant in, slipping a hand up the back of an exposed thigh, massaging smooth skin distractedly. The girl gazed at the perfect folds of the superior agent’s sex, trying to remind herself she was doing this for a promotion, nothing else. After all, orders were orders, right?

 

Tilting her head ever so slightly she flicked out her tongue, swiping gently at Romanoff’s swollen lips. The blonde quivered, a warm, tangy taste greeting her questing pink implement. The first impression surprised the girl, soft mouth falling open only to encapsulate the full, firm peach before her face as she was pulled in determinedly by her superior. Surmising hopefully from this that she was on the right track, Sharon took another long lick; this time a little deeper into the hot pussy.

 

Looking up again for approval, Sharon saw the redhead’s disinterested expression, eyebrow raised: 

 

“That the best you can do?” Natasha said, smirking; it will take a lot more commitment than that to make me, ahhh! Better...” The agent groaned as the persistent tongue moved back up and down several times in her increasingly slick entrance.

 

Getting past her initial reluctance, Sharon started to eat with earnest to please the other woman, her tongue lapping intentionally. Rolling experimentally over the surface of Romanoff’s lower lips, she swiped lightly at her clit before finally slipping deeper inside.

 

Pulling away momentarily to consider her stance, the dirty blonde realised that the Black Widow was now definitely enjoying her stimulation, thighs quivering in time with her breath. However, apparently annoyed by the sudden lack of contact, Agent Romanoff almost immediately moved her head back to the main course.

 

To Sharon’s surprise she emitted a smothered, indelicate groan as she licked even deeper into her superior’s snatch upon re-entry; actually enjoying the taste of the other agent’s warm, rich honey. For the dark blonde other females had never been on the menu; she had never even considered sex with a woman! But now that she was tasked with making a female superior cum, could she actually enjoy herself?

 

Meanwhile, holding Carter’s head tightly between her thighs, Natasha decided to up the ante; starting a slow, deliberate motion with her hips, grinding consistently into the girl’s open mouth, ignoring any protest the blonde struggled to emit.

 

This went on for sometime, Natasha on the bed undulating calmly while Sharon tugged at the bed sheets, constantly adjusting just to stay in place. For a while both women forgot anything but their physical hierarchy; both concerned with nothing more than the redhead’s pleasure.

 

Losing her composure due to her increasing ecstasy, Natasha ran a hand through her own hair before realising how hot and sweaty she’d become. Pulling her orange shirt up around her waist, the redhead tugged the garment over her head efficiently before throwing it aside. Breathing deeply she leant backward on the bed, full breasts jiggling in the tight constraint of her matching red bra. Staring up at the ceiling, Natasha’s mouth fell open as pleasure enveloped her system: the things she would do for this job.

 

Feeling Agent Romanoff redistribute her weight Sharon didn’t miss a beat, leaning in to press her face even further between the other agent’s legs, determined to do a good job. Reaching under a thigh she lifted a toned leg over her shoulder, her hand gliding down its back before instinctively gripping into the redhead’s voluptuous behind.

 

Natasha gasped as pain flared across her sensitive cheek, still sore days after it’s punishment. Rather than admonish the girl however, the redhead cooed, the pain complimenting her pleasure nicely. Natasha drifted; had never considered how much her time with Deputy Director Hill might affect her outside their ‘calibrations’. Yet she couldn’t help but think of the brunette as the young blonde ate her out. Of course, Agent Hill would never do something so degrading.

 

Meanwhile Sharon began to aggressively devour Romanoff’s sweet centre, cream escaping across her face; smearing lips and cheeks alike. Meanwhile her tongue made wet, squishy sounds as it moved back and forth, curling against tender folds with reckless abandon.

 

The dark blonde’s rational control was momentarily lost, moaning as she burrowed further into glorious warmth, her mouth creating deliciously soft vibrations inside the redhead’s throbbing cunt.

 

The blonde agent shuddered; this whole situation was beyond compromising, her nose tickled by the short, curly red hairs of her superior’s snatch. Meanwhile, her chin was buried in cunt, strong thighs cocooning hollowed cheeks. Licking Agent Romanoff’s clit, Sharon formed a tight seal with her mouth, sucking and blowing on her pussy with each intake and outtake of breath. The redhead tensed, her left leg flailing suddenly; almost kicking the blonde. Holding firm Sharon soldiered on, even a little gratified that she could affect the composed Black Widow.

 

Natasha began to hump against Carter recklessly, enjoying the feel of the plump lips struggling in earnest, the continuous motion of her thrusts overcoming a usually aggressive mouth. This meant however, that the determined dark blonde now found it increasingly hard to breathe, the redhead too caught up in her own stimulation to notice. Eventually the younger agent had to surface, gasping for air.

 

Sharon panted, eyes wide, attempting to regain some dignity after allowing herself to become caught up in this compromising situation. Realising her face must be coated with juices she hurriedly wiped at her sticky lips with the back of her hand, embarrassed and ashamed.

 

Natasha however, would wait no longer, impatiently grabbing at the dirty blonde and jamming her face back into her own crotch roughly; almost growling as the girl’s tongue determinedly went into overdrive.

 

Natasha grimaced; determination was one thing, but this girl was really going for it, her eyes clenching shut as the blonde agent stroked her insides, pleasuring her phenomenally with an inexperience tongue: Agent Carter definitely had some natural talent. 

 

The redhead tensed, gripping the sheets as the small, wet instrument lapped at her clit; For once Carter’s inability to keep her mouth shut when faced with authority becoming useful. Arms shaking violently, the agent tangled one in the girl’s hair whilst the other tore at the sheets uselessly. Natasha blinked; this was going too be a hard orgasm!

 

Coughing, Sharon twitched on stiff knees; pussy juice running down her chin. Gasping, the blonde was shocked by the heat and sense of confinement she felt as the Black Widow’s tough thighs squeezed her face. Tongue wrestling the folds before her, Sharon moved deeper into her superior’s moist cavity, the young agent almost choking as another wave of rich cream surged across her tongue. Instinctively the girl swallowed; viscous honey sliding into her gullet. 

 

Natasha was just holding herself together, impressed by the girl’s dedication. Looking down she saw the dirty blonde bobbing between her thighs, chocolate brown eyes wide and dazed as she gulped down more of the redhead’s tangy nectar.

 

This was the Black Widow’s favourite part of any sexual encounter, just as she teetered on the tipping point; going from her most tense to her most relaxed state in mere seconds. If she wanted to, Natasha could have snapped this girl’s neck, or have her suck on her pussy for hours without ever cumming; it took a stronger will than that of Agent Carter to control the redhead. Yet sometimes it was nice to let her guard down and the dirty blonde had surprised her. She was just so desperate to impress! Some of Natasha’s encounters had been rough, for good or for bad, but never had she been on the end of something so… honest, needy, sweet even. No covers, false names or costumes. For once Natasha decided to cut the woman some slack:

 

No longer fighting the pleasure she was feeling, Natasha relaxed all of her muscles instantaneously, allowing her taught frame to become loose. Spasm-ing, the redhead was pretty sure she heard something crack as her pent up adrenaline suddenly burst free. This had an immediate outcome. Collapsing backward onto the bed waves of pleasure began to shudder out of her and Natasha came hard; months of pent up aggression suddenly released with little thought for the consequences.

 

Sharon felt the body above her flex; first pulling her further in, then reverberating out. Then she witnessed something the straight-laced agent had never thought she would; another woman squirting:

 

The First burst hit the back of her throat, making the dirty blonde sprawl backward gasping, while the second spurt caught her eye. Yelping Sharon wiped at her face in shock, looking up just in time for the final spray; spattering her skin and hair in pussy juice.

 

Sharon blinked in stunned silence; she had been effectively glazed by the Black Widow. Dutifully finishing what she started, the girl pursed her soft lips once more and lapped up the redhead’s excretions carefully, allowing Romanoff time to cool off.

 

Finally satisfied her job was complete, Sharon raised herself from the floor in a daze, more keen than ever for a hot shower and something alcoholic to drink. And yet more than both of those things, the young agent was keen for a more intimate luxury, having become embarrassingly caught up in the task at hand. Straightening up uncertainly, the dirty blonde almost stood to attention before thinking better of it; this was hardly an official end-of-assignment briefing.

 

Looking down at the relaxed redhead, Sharon realised the senior agent was in no hurry to leave. Spread out on the blonde’s bed, Agent Romanoff was admittedly a jaw-dropping sight and more at ease than the girl had ever seen her; luxuriating in post orgasmic glow. 

 

Sharon found the sight embarrassingly arousing, shaking her head in disbelief. Realising she need to go to the bathroom and take care of this newfound attraction, the blonde elected to first attempt to make a deal; before dealing with her own confusing urges; Awkwardly, Sharon pressed her bare thighs together.

 

Reclined, Natasha could stretch, cat-like, on her back, eyes mercifully closed. For a few brief moments she could forget the mission and just enjoy the moment.

 

Hearing the younger agent clear her throat, Natasha awoke from her haze almost immediately, opening an eye to observe the source of her disturbance:

 

“Mmmm hmmm! Agent Romanoff? I was hoping we now could discuss potential positions within S.H.I.E.L.D? In the right department I could be a real asset to our international intelligence. And since we’re finished...”

 

“You think we’re finished?” Natasha interrupted, sitting up to address the uppity blonde, eyebrow raised; It hadn’t been 5 minutes and the girl was already acting like she was getting a raise and a new pension:

 

“We’re finished when I say we’re finished Carter. The only positions you should be worried about are those you’re about to take in this bed.”

 

Agent Romanoff patted the sheets beside her, emphasising for the dark blonde that she should join her.

 

Sharon’s mouth fell open; dumbstruck:

 

“I-I thought you just wanted me to… There’s really no need to return the favour...”

 

Natasha smirked: “then think of it less as an offer, more as an order.”

 

Sharon pouted immaturely, arms crossed in admittedly weak defiance, legs also still tellingly together…

 

“Come on! I think I’ve debased myself more than enough to prove my devotion! I-I’ve…”

 

“Come here,” Natasha commanded firmly, gesticulating to the bedspread beside her insistently. 

 

Biting her tongue, Sharon stepped out of her heels grudgingly. Moving to step onto the bed, the blonde stopped in place, frowning as the superior agent shook her head.

 

“Take off the rest first.”

 

Natasha watched intently as the blonde struggled with this request; clearly battling deep reservations as she reached behind her own back. Unconsciously, the redhead held her breath as the girl unclasped black brassiere. 

 

Removing one strap and then the other, Sharon paused, weighing up the situation: It was clear her superior wanted this, but she was also tired, perhaps even making a misstep. Indulging Romanoff with a physical display could ultimately give her the advantage. With a friend in S.H.I.E.L.D of her clout she might even end up running the place!

 

So, electing to slowly slip the cups from her chest, Sharon let her pert globes bounce free into the cool air. Gratified by the redhead’s clear appreciation, observing as Agent Romanoff’s tongue swiped lightly over her lips; Sharon felt prepared to continue. 

 

Tugging down her panties, the blonde blushed, hands unconsciously attempting to cover her pussy before the lacy black cloth even hit the floor. Realising modesty was now useless; the blonde removed her hands, finally bared for Romanoff’s gaze.

 

Natasha’s eyes drank in the defiant woman’s nakedness, momentarily forgetting her own intentions before nodding appreciatively; summoning the blonde with an outstretched hand.

 

Kneeling on the bed, Carter crept forward on all fours nervously. Now just above the Black Widow, the young agent was at a loss once more, looking down into smouldering eyes nervously.

 

Finally losing her patience, Natasha rolled her eyes, before making the first move. Rolling quickly to her left, the redhead moved out from beneath the girl. Gripping the sheets Carter knelt on, the superior agent tugged sharply. 

 

Before Sharon could grasp what was happening she was flipped unceremoniously onto her back. Winded, she could only gasp as the other agent straddled her, a single hand gathering the blonde’s wrists before pinning them above her own head. Closing her eyes, Sharon took a shuddering breath: so much for having the advantage.

 

“You’ve done pretty well for an amateur. But did you honestly think all this was somehow just for my benefit? Don’t be naïve. I need to see it in your eyes...”

 

Romanoff’s other hand slipped provocatively down the girl’s exposed stomach, trailing over her neat patch of hair before descending into obvious wetness. Again the younger agent gasped, eyelids fluttering open as long digits spread her vulnerable flower, straining against the other woman helplessly as her body was manipulated.

 

“See what?” Sharon moaned, attempting to gather intelligence even as the redhead slipped a long finger into her pussy. It had been so long since anyone had given the blonde this kind of treatment, and against her better judgement Sharon found herself giving over to it.

 

“I need to see you: without your precious pretense,” Natasha explained somewhat harshly, “Give yourself to me fully and I’ll make sure you get a decent assignment.”

 

“Uunggh!” Sharon gasped in frustration, brow knitting as Agent Romanoff stimulated her pleasure centres cruelly. Brushing her thighs together, the blonde attempted to relieve her ecstasy to no avail, the redhead easily stirring the girl towards orgasm with a flick to her clit. Then tickling her pussy lips with practiced effectiveness, Natasha played with her prey, forcing Sharon to shudder in her grip.

 

“Where do you keep it?” Natasha purred alluringly, watching the girl twitch and whimper as she manipulated her.

 

“Keep What!?” Sharon moaned in reply, eyes rolling as agent Romanoff brushed her G-spot once more.

 

“The Vibrator Carter,” Natasha said matter-of-factly.

 

Sharon balked, eyes widening in shock. “I- I don’t…. Have you been spying on me??!”

 

Natasha smirked, responding curtly: “Right; Pretty trust fund girl, 26 years old, demanding job, no boyfriend. Want me to go on?”

 

Sharon bit her lip, struggling to come up with an answer as the redhead sent sparks of pleasure up through her belly, a second digit slipping between her delicate folds. She elected to respond simply:

 

“Its, Ahh ugh! Under my pillow!”

 

Natasha leant over the shaking blonde, slipping a hand beneath the girl’s head and rummaging around for the device. Retrieving the dildo, the redhead smiled; so predictable. Not too big, Carter was typically conservative. Natasha wasn’t concerned; she knew how to get the best from any tool.

 

Reaching down, Natasha firmly separated the girl’s legs. Licking her own fingers she ran them up and down the blonde’s pussy lips, smiling to herself as she found Carter even wetter down there.

 

“You really do want to a promotion.” Natasha said, looking down into those wide brown eyes.

 

It was a statement, not a question, but Sharon answered subserviently, first with a nod, and then when she saw the dangerous look in Romanoff’s eyes she responded dumbly, “Yes... I guess I do…”

 

Natasha smiled at this response and said, “Look into my eyes Carter. Don’t look away.”

 

Once their gaze was firmly locked the redhead pressed the dildo firmly against the girl’s pussy lips and slowly began to push forwards, enjoying the look on the blonde’s face as she pushed her way inside.

 

Sharon whimpered softly as she felt her pussy lips stretch over the awkwardly familiar shaft, the young agent crying out in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure when the head finally forced its way inside her pussy. Soon the hard plastic was deep, Sharon bending a knee to brace herself for what she knew was coming. Balancing herself against the tensed thigh, Romanoff continued.

 

Before reaching the point of no return, the handle almost buried in the quivering girl, Natasha slowly pulled back, removing inch after inch from deep inside the young agent, before pushing forwards until it was in all the way, thrusting the vibrator back inside the other woman.

 

Soon Natasha had established a slow but steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of the young blonde beneath her, greatly enjoying the sound of her moans and the realization of submission appearing in those frantic chocolate brown eyes.

 

Natasha didn’t normally like eye contact during sex; keeping track of a cover was difficult in such intensely comporomising situations. Sometimes she would forget why she had even been ordered to have sex with whomever she was seducing in the first place, becoming lost in the seduction itself.

 

But this time it was different; this time she was herself, no different identities, no tricks. Just a test of will between two informed parties. This time the redhead was on top:

 

Carter’s eyes were telling Natasha that her youngest conquest was feeling overwhelmed, probably still struggling with the fact that another woman could give her so much pleasure. The girl had given up on protesting, and even though she was afraid about what was going to happen the blonde clearly wanted this; hardly a typical trade between Agents.

 

At that moment Sharon was lost in the superior woman’s eyes. So still and yet smoldering with an intensity that scared the dark blonde. Agent Romanoff didn’t just want her dignity: she wanted all of her.

 

It still amazed Sharon that could use a fake penis to fuck her better than any of the guys she had been with. Then again, considering the nature of the Black Widow’s job, the blonde realized having the ability to disarm any opponent, regardless of their sex, must come in handy.

 

Yet Natasha just made it look so easy; She wasn’t fucking her too softly or slowly that Sharon wasn’t properly aroused, Natasha was fucking her with incredible precision, the dildo moving in and out of the young agent’s pussy at just the right speed so that her pleasure would build with every stroke, drawing an orgasm from the reluctant girl. Pinned to her own bed, all Sharon could do was let the intense pleasure saturate her entire system.

 

Effortlessly Romanoff brought Sharon to a heightened state of arousal and in less than a few minutes the dark blonde was so close to cumming. For the increasingly desperate blonde it felt all too long.

 

However, the redhead seemed more than content to just continue fucking her at this slow, steady pace, each new gentle thrust making Sharon want to scream in frustration, gritting her teeth; clearly the superior agent was drawing this out on purpose.

 

Ever since the initial penetration Natasha had been staring into Sharon’s eyes; the woman barely even blinking as she filled her pussy with a level of skill she had never experienced before. And in all that time the redhead seemed to stare into her soul, the blonde feeling weak and exposed. 

 

Was this always meant as a lesson, to humble her? Romanoff’s gaze penetrated her even harder than the dildo, each thrust just punctuating her point. The blonde’s body was Romanoff’s too wield.

 

In all that time she could barely think, only able to lie there and allow the stronger, more dominating agent to use her body as she saw fit.

 

Feeling vulnerable, all Sharon wanted now was this woman’s approval, to submit to the superior agent.

 

Suddenly, possessed by the need to prove her devotion, the young agent twisted out of the black widows grip. Surprised, Natasha's eyes widened; was this some last minute resistance? Leaning up on her elbow, the blonde abruptly captured Romanoff’s lips with her own. Mouth pressed against the redhead’s, Sharon licked full lips, finally asking for permission; no words, just simple, unquestioning submission. For Natasha this was more than just a breakthrough. Accepting the questing implement, the redhead found herself becoming sentimental; for all her bluster this girl was actually kind of, sweet. Reaching for her face, the redhead stroked back the blonde’s unkempt wavy locks, brushing her cheek with her thumb. 

 

Realising this had become too personal, Natasha cleared her throat determinedly; increasing the power of the dildo’s thrusts, now aware Sharon would do anything she wanted. For the actively detached redhead this kind of power wasn’t just a turn on, it put everything in perspective. She actually cared for the Agent Carter. That was dangerous:

 

Natasha could play with this uptight little girl as much as she wanted, she could ruin her career, or hand her over to Deputy Director Hill, who could send her out to be used by some of the worst people on this planet. Natasha balked invisibly; why did she even care? That was the job.

 

Romanoff’s hand became a panicked blur, even as her other palm stroked the dark blonde’s hair. Sharon had no idea it could feel this good and in less than a few seconds she was balanced on the edge, mewling pathetically.

 

At the last possible second Natasha’ hand slowed just enough to prevent Sharon from going over the edge, the dominating redhead finally breaking the kiss so she could look down at the helpless blonde; denying her the orgasm she craved.

 

Sharon tried to will herself to cum but it was no use and she started coming down from her high at which point Natasha sped up again only to deny her orgasm all over again. Whimpering and near yelling in bitter frustration, the redhead mercilessly kept her on the edge until the superior agent’s right hand coiled in her hair:

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D does not own us. We forfeit our insecurity to create security for the world,” Natasha growled, her own arousal coming to the surface:

 

“Every breath you take is important now, waste nothing!”

 

The blonde’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as she struggled for breath.

 

“Do you understand me Agent?! Do you?!! Cos if I put you in the field this has to count. This matters.”

 

The young agent nodded urgently, eyes watering in bliss.

 

“Good girl.” Natasha said smiling, continuing to stroke her hair gently, even as her thrusts left Sharon twisting and shaking in place.

 

The moment she heard this gratification Sharon’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she came, the most powerful orgasm she had ever known ripping through her, limbs becoming jelly as she melted even further into her superior’s body. Surprisingly, the dark blonde climaxed incredibly quietly, moaning, chest heaving, but ultimately biting her own tongue; suppressing a shriek.

 

Natasha held her own orgasm back a long time so she could savour the look of total ecstacy on her new apprentice’s face. Soon however, the combination of the mental stimulation of teaching this girl and the physical stimulation of grinding her own pussy against an unsuspecting thigh was just too much.

 

Suppressing her own need to exclaim once more, Natasha quivered in place, soaking the blonde’s leg as she came silently against the young agent. Falling onto the girl the redhead groaned contentedly.

 

“That... that was...” Sharon panted, holding the older agent in her arms as they lay together, breathing hard even as she nuzzled into the other woman's neck.

 

“I know…” Natasha responded, “I was trained by the best.”

 

For a few minutes they lay there, Sharon happy just to be with the dominative redhead, to breath in her delicious scent and run her hands down the other agent’s back. Uncomfortably aware of how intimate their embrace had become, Natasha sighed; it was time to reset the scale. The superior woman spoke up once more:

 

“Turn over for me,” Natasha said simply.

 

Sharon opened her mouth to protest, now reaching the point of exhaustion, but thought better of it. Instead the dark blonde hesitantly and with some assistance, rolled onto her front, her whole body now putty for the redhead to wield. Comfortable laying on her belly, the girl relaxed into her bedspread as her superior began to spoon her from behind. Meanwhile Agent Romanoff laid her hands on the small of the blonde’s back, gently kneeding her smooth skin.

 

Sharon squeezed her eyes shut, smiling contentedly: 

 

“That feels, ohh, sooo good…” 

 

Moving up to the girl’s shoulder blades, Natasha barely listened, steeling herself for what had to be done. Agent Hill would know if she didn’t. Somehow the Deputy Director would just know. 

 

Meanwhile, calm and increasingly relaxed, Carter barely noticed as the redhead’s other hand slipped down to massage a fleshy cheek. Subconsciously figuring that Agent Romanoff’s had now begun groping a rather more private area, Sharon elected to simply enjoy the contact, even arching her back a little for the other woman’s convenience. Why resist if it felt good? 

 

Natasha bit her tongue; presented with the delicious sight of the young agent’s heart-shaped little butt, her own resistance faltering. Reaching upward, the redhead firmly pinched a cheek, testing the warm, firm flesh of the girl beneath her. 

 

Sharon tried not to over-react as her intruder crossed a personal boundary; a finger tracing up inside her cleft. The blonde pressed her head into the pillow, eyes only opening a crack. The massage had suddenly become localized to just her raised behind. 

 

The girl crinkled her nose, considering this development: For a professional agent, Romanoff did use strange tactics to assess her peers. And who knew she was into butt stuff?

 

Natasha peeled apart flush globes, eyes focused on her new target. Below Sharon swallowed hard. What was happening here?

 

“Don’t, don’t you think I’ve done enough yet?” Sharon enquired carefully, worried not to set the other woman off.

 

“We do anything now, remember?” Natasha replied distractedly, “Everything...." Sharon bit her lip, listening closely even as the redhead manipulated her tense butt cheeks:" Our whole bodies are instruments of S.H.I.E.L.D… That’s the difference between a level 3 and 7,” as she spoke, the redhead stroked the girl's small pink pucker affectionately.

 

“We don’t have the luxury of limits…”

 

Sharon’s face turned pale as she realised the full extent of what was about to happen to her. Bracing herself, the girl’s mouth became a thin line, muscles tensing once more. Natasha smiled wistfully; orders were orders. She began her assault:

 

Sharon moaned softly as Natasha’s finger slipped into her tight back passage. Staring at her pillow, the blonde bit her lip as the redhead began sliding in and then quickly out of her small, pink exit.

 

“How does it feel?” Natasha asked coldly; stunned by her own intentions, “this is how it is to be a puppet…”

 

Sharon shook her head, gritting her teeth; was this another test? Meanwhile, Romanoff admittedly enjoyed herself, digit disappearing and reappearing with each forceful thrust. The redhead scowled; this was her job at its most primal: two women, nothing off limits; control without power.

 

“Relax, or this will hurt more than it needs to,” Natasha said unconvincingly, leaning into their inclined position, her free hand stroking wavy blonde hair back from the girl’s pained face.

 

Sharon snorted disdainfully; the intrusion, the regular penetration, forcing her to respond in short gasps: 

 

“I-I can handle this-Ahh! I’m not any WEEE!-kuh than you Agent Ro-ahhh, Agent Romanoff. I can be a good field agent... This! Its, its just another mea-NIng-less sex act...”

 

“Shhhh!!” Natasha cut her off in amusement, “Lets just test that shall we...”

 

And with that there were suddenly two intruders; two long, slender fingers in Sharon’s asshole, spreading it wide, making her feel like her cheeks were being forced apart. It was beyond uncomfortable, but the blonde willed herself to relax. 

 

Romanoff cooed condescendingly, twisting and scissoring her digits between her tight sphincters, sliding deeper with minimal lubrication.

 

Sharon gaped, her confidence fading fast; rocking against the mattress with each hand motion, voice little more than a whisper, the dark blonde mustered what was left of her determination: “I can handle this!...”

 

“Right,” came her superior’s breathy reply. Sharon blinked hard, turning her head. Agent Romanoff’s eyes burned with lust and she seemed to be repositioning herself determinedly. 

 

Then Sharon felt it. The cool, round head of the vibrator, still lubricated with her own cum, now being rested against her anus. The dark blonde swallowed; trying to reduce her heartbeat.  
Painfully slowly the hard lump of plastic burrowed into her resistant asshole, sliding inch-by-inch into Sharon’s previous untouched back passage. Beginning to sweat, the girl felt dizzy, wiping at her brow with the back of her hand.

 

More than half-way in, Natasha rubbed the girl’s back comfortingly, while her other wrist twisted the dildo in the girl’s vulnerable back-passage.

 

“Still feeling up to this?” Natasha asked gently.

 

Sharon winced, speaking through gritted teeth:

 

I-I’m fine ahhh.. Butt ungh! Feels like I need ahhhh… Ummm!” The dark blonde struggled to finish, screwing up her eyes and suppressing her natural instinct to pull away.

 

“Shhh… Don’t worry Carter, it passes.”

 

“It... OHh God!!” Sharon exclaimed, as her bowels rumbled in response to the foreign intrusion.

 

Natasha frowned; the girl’s discomfort was blatantly obvious and she wanted to help her. Looking up at the ceiling the redhead rolled her eyes; sentimentality, the opposite of S.H.I.E.L.D’s mantra. Yet, in-spite of herself, she still liked this girl. Carter reminded her off a time before all this, when she was proud and self-absorbed.

 

Deciding to go easy on the whimpering blonde, Natasha moved her hand more slowly. Using 40% power, the older agent pulled the vibrator back an inch, before replacing it very carefully, being sure to follow the route of the girl’s tight back passage.

 

Agent Hill would be angry; testing the girl’s limitations was the purpose of this exercise. But it was obvious to Natasha, even if her superior didn’t see it. Carter was soft and while she intended to toughen the girl up, brute force was not the answer. She herself had been through that treatment, and even now the great Black Widow feared the outcome of too hard a butt-fucking. Sharon was just too... Nice. Her all-american girl ego couldn’t handle such humiliation. But she had to be sure:

 

Sharon let out a shuddering sigh, feeling Agent Romanoff’s fist at her entrance and knowing the redhead had almost reached her limit; the vibrator was all the way in, at last. Gathering her thoughts, the dark blonde agent attempted a wiggle, only to feel a cramp shoot through her abdomen, gasping in shock. Clearing her throat, Sharon waited for her superior’s next move; assuming the woman behind her would start pounding away. Instead however, she just stayed still, twisting and wiggling the phallus in her grip, ensuring it was deeply lodged in her painfully full ass. 

 

“Alright.” Natasha said, leaning over the naked, quivering blonde to whisper in her ear: “Push out the vibrator with your asshole.”

 

“What?!” Sharon exclaimed, a look of horror spreading over her flushed face.

 

Natasha growled seductively: “Show me you can handle this and push that vibe out Agent Carter, Now.” 

 

Sharon whimpered; never in her wildest imagination did she think things could have gone this far, but, eager to be done with this, she decided to follow through. Gripping the pillow beneath her chin, Sharon scrunched up her pretty face and gritted her teeth as she fought to expel the intruder from her rectum. Squeezing her abdomen with all her might and arching her back, the dark blonde began to break out into a sweat, trembling all over with the effort. Yet the vibrator in her bowels refused to budge. 

 

“You’re supposed to help too!” she exclaimed, turning to glare at the impassive face of the woman behind her. Agent Romanoff seemed remarkably calm; except from a hint of smugness glittering in her deep green eyes:

 

“That would be rather counter-productive,” Natasha responded, even though the result of this test was already clear.

 

Sharon bit her lip until she tasted blood. What in the world had possessed her to agree to this? Squeezing her eyes shut, she pushed even harder. Her gut rolled as the pole lodged in her rectum crept infinitesimally outwards. 

 

“Good girl,” Natasha said condescendingly, patting the nearest cheek.

 

“Hnnnng! Unnnghhh!” Sharon grunted, pushing out another two inches. Her arms and legs were shaking violently, rivers of sweat dripping from her forehead, matting her dirty blonde hair, trailing across her spine and between her breasts. 

 

“I-I can’t do this!” the blonde sobbed. “I need help!”

 

“Alright then,” Natasha replied, shaking her head, even as she smiled dangerously.

 

Thump! The three inches Carter had agonizingly dislodged rushed back inside, propelled by a slap from the redhead’s powerful arm.

 

“Oh GOD!” Sharon yelped, feeling her guts jolt awkwardly from the force of the thrust. Behind her, Natasha grinned like a shark, beginning to rhythmically pump the dildo.

 

“You Awww… You can’t be doing this to mee!! Ahhhhh!!!” Sharon’s face contorted as she felt the phallus penetrate her once more.

 

“Why not?” Natasha responded genuinely, watching the girl struggle, groping the sheets around her in vein.

 

“It’s, ahhh! Its so humiliating!”

 

“You thought this job was dignified? Natasha responded bitterly, “we do the things normal people won’t, sometimes that means pleasure, but most of the time it is pain!”

 

Natasha had to swallow her temper, nevertheless adding a little extra force on her already tiring wrist:

 

“You really thought you could get by in S.H.I.E.L.D with nepotism?” the redhead panted, the effort of jerking the dildo in and out of the blonde becoming quickly tiresome:

 

“I gave up everything to be here, and you’re worried about dignity?!”

 

Natasha felt her voice crack, blinking hard; apparently she wasn’t just dealing with Carter’s issues. Pushing the dildo as deep into the young agent as it would go, the redhead twisted the shaft to the right.

 

Sharon felt the tip press against her bowels a little too hard. Eyes becoming wide as saucers, the dark blonde could only shudder as Agent Romanoff forced her body to evacuate.

 

Ffffffrrrrppppppp! Natasha felt the air squeeze its way around the dildo, the girl shuddering in place, unable to suppress her embarrassing accident.

 

Smirking, the redhead heard a buzz come from across the room, before realizing she had expected this call. Turning back to her victim, Natasha leant in, speaking in the mortified girl’s ear as her arm came to a rest:

 

“I need to take that call Carter, but obviously I can’t leave you here all alone and embarrassed. Soo…”

 

Reaching down, Natasha gripping the end of the deeply embedded dildo, feeling for a specific indentation.

 

“Wonder what this little switch does?...” Natasha asked slyly, watching for the girl’s reaction.

 

Sharon lifted her head, eyes snapping open from her daze:

 

“Wait, don’t UUnnnnghhh!!!” the dark blonde yelped as Agent Romanoff flipped the tiny switch, vibrations coursing from her own dildo and spreading throughout her abdomen.

 

Deep in the girl’s ass, the dildo filled her, holding her sphincters open cruelly, all the while stretching her tender rear. Meanwhile, the relentless phallic vibrations activated every nerve ending at once, causing Sharon to convulse in agonizing pleasure. Rippling through her bowels, the vibrator immediately stimulated the girl’s nethers. For the young agent, this was simply too much.

 

“Ahh, Ahhh! Ummmphg, OWW! Oh, hhnguh!!” Sharon screamed, an orgasm bursting through her, creasing her brow and curling her toes as the girl was forced to cum.

 

Gasping, the young agent lost all control, spasming and twisting on her bed, clawing at the bed sheets as the world devolved into a haze of sparkling lights.

 

Slipping away stealthily, Natasha watched in amusement as the rookie agent struggled; flopping like a fish out of water. Turning to drop her legs over the bed, Natasha stretched contentedly. Finding her knickers, the agent pulled the red lacy garment back up over her thighs, replacing them smugly before sauntering over to her jacket. Bending, Natasha retrieved her vibrating cell phone from the crumpled tan leather, answering it just before the device rang-off.

 

“Romanoff?” Agent Hill enquired curtly, her voice emanating from the tiny speaker.

 

“Yes Ma’am,” Natasha responded calmly, using a hand to slip obstructive straight red hair behind her ear.

 

“This is a secure connection?” Maria asked carefully, “You are not being overheard?”

 

Natasha looked over at the blonde, just in time to hear her gasp, another orgasm shooting through her lithe frame, the girl collapsing back down onto the bed in a heap: Sharon was lost, the vibe pressing deep into her pleasuring never before stimulated nerves. For the young girl this was bewildering, the source of her ecstasy out of reach in her behind, forcing the blonde to submit to every pulse of the dildo. Crying out, she realised they were being overheard, scrambling to grab her pillow and stuffing it roughly between her teeth. She felt like a puppet; the blonde had no control. 

 

“I seriously doubt the target is listening," Natasha responded, as the girl tensed once more, rolling into a fetal position. 

 

“Good,” Agent Hill responded, “Your assessment? How is our Golden Girl?”

 

“Your initial investigation was accurate,” Natasha began warily, “Agent Carter is not level 6 material, she’s no killer; reserved, honest. In a word; nice.”

 

As she spoke the Natasha turned away from the writhing blonde, just as she lost control once more: Ffffrrrrrrrpppppp! Agent Carter emitted another tortured squeak, followed by a shuddering groan as she rolled in place, another orgasm threatening to overwhelm her: "OH! AWWw... Pleassss... Oh god its too much! I-I can't UNgghhHH!" 

 

Natasha ignored the girl’s torment and continued: “I guess it would be refreshing to get some straight-laced people on the payroll; if S.H.I.E.L.D had any real time for niceness.”

 

For a second there was silence on the other end, then Agent Hill responded:

 

“Disappointing, but hardly suprising. Will she be a liability?”

 

“No,” Natasha responded quickly, before realizing she was supposed to assess this situation dispassionately, “I-I mean, not on the right assignment. Promote her to level 4 access and put her where she can’t do any damage; a protective detail. Some babysitting job that flatters her ego.”

 

“Understood Agent Romanoff, I’ll take your recommendation under advisement,” Maria replied.

 

“Thank you,” Natasha responded subserviently, her old habits re-emerging quickly. For Agent Hill to even acknowledge her still seemed a great compliment. The Deputy Director spoke up once more:

 

“Report to the Triskelion in 36 hours, you are needed for another engagement.”

 

“Another engagement?” Natasha responded nonchalantly, although curiosity trimmed her voice, “What do I do with Carter??”

 

“Assign Miss Carter a new call-sign and leave her breathing. As for your new mission, I cannot relay your objectives over the phone,” Maria responded tightly, “So let’s just say this next target is out of this world.”

 

With that the phone went dead, leaving Natasha to ponder the meaning of the brunette’s words, as she turned back to the dark blonde.

 

Sharon lay on her back, sprawled out over her bed, limbs twisted into the ruffled sheets. Barely conscious after what felt like her hundredth orgasm. The young agent was roused by a gentle pat to the thigh, eyes opening groggily. Blinking hard, the girl twisted, only to regret this sudden movement, her sore ass flaring; vibrator still buzzing intoxicatingly.

 

Looking up she caught the redhead’s eyes, the superior agent now sitting beside her on the bedspread. In-spite of their rigorous activity, Agent Romanoff looked perfect, the only evidence of their tryst a red bra strap fallen loose around her shoulder. Realising she must have blacked out, Sharon sat up gingerly, attempting to croak out a question:

 

“A-agent Romanoff? I-”

 

The redhead leant forward, pressing a finger to the girl’s lips: “From now on, whether in deep cover or just in the field, you are no longer Sharon Carter,” Natasha paused, surveying the stunned blonde agent; 

 

“From now on, you will be Agent 13. So… still feeling lucky?”


End file.
